fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Calm-Calm Fruit
The Calm-Calm Fruit (ナギナギ実, Nagi Nagi Mi) is a Paramythia-type Cursed Fruit that allows the user to generate completely soundproof fields which prevents anyone/thing outside of the field to her anything at all, turning the user into a Soundless Human (無音人間, Muon Ningen). "Nagi" (凪) means "calm" in Japanese. It was eaten by Rocinante Don Quixote, but with his death, the fruit has returned to circulation. Appearance Gallery Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The user of this Cursed Fruit has the ability to create a soundproof field. The field makes that the sounds from the outside cannot be perceived from the inside. This applies in reverse too, making the sounds inside the field impermeable from the outside. The user can also use this fruit's ability to cancel all noises coming from the user's own actions, making it very useful for situations requiring stealth as the lack of noise helps the user prevent drawing attention from enemies while realizing tasks that, otherwise, would be hard to conceal. This is very useful for surprise attacks against opponents, as they are unaware that their attacker is already ready to strike, as seen as when Rocinante attacked a bunch of pirates in an attempt to steal the Op-Op Fruit. Weaknesses If the user dies, the soundproof fields placed in effect will be dispelled. Like all other Cursed Fruits, it has standard Cursed Fruit weaknesses. Usage Rocinante uses this fruit rarely as to conceal it from his crew, and uses it in order to have a private conversation with Law Water D. Trafalgar and also to get his reports to Sengoku. This power aided Rocinante in his post as a spy on Doflamingo. He also used this fruit to prepare a surprise attack against a group of pirates possessing the Op-Op Fruit, while demonstrating his abilities in front of Law when he used the fruit in conjunction with the mansion's utilities to attack the pirates. This was in an attempt to obtain the Op-Op Fruit for Law so as to heal Law's Amber Lead disease, while at the same time preventing his brother from obtaining the fruit. According to himself, he can also use it to sleep better at night, presumably by blocking out all noise that would disturb his sleep. Attacks * Silent (サイレント, Sairento): With a snap of his fingers, Rocinante creates a circular soundproof field to surround himself with. The field prevents any sound coming from within from leaving, as well as blocking all outside sounds from entering. This was first seen used by Rocinante to conceal his conversation with Law. * Calm (カーム, Kāmu): Rocinante cancels all noises caused by him. This also applies to noises not caused directly by the user such as objects being thrown on the floor and breaking or explosions caused by weapons. Through this technique, the user can accomplish otherwise loud tasks without attracting the attention of his enemies. Rocinante was first shown using this technique through a demonstration of his powers to Law. History Past Sometime in between leaving Doflamingo at age 8 and returning to spy on him at 22, Rocinante ate the Calm-Calm Fruit. He kept this fact from his brother and the rest of the crew for an advantage against them. Rocinante took this secret to his grave, with no member of the Don Quixote Pirates, aside Law, finding out. The Calm-Calm Fruit has since been reborn into circulation. Synopsis Trivia References External Links * Silence - Wikipedia article on the theme of this fruit's powers. * Soundproofing - Wikipedia article on the main application of the fruit. Site Navigation Category:Cursed Fruits Category:Paramythia